1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an erasing apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus adapted for erasing a signal recorded on a magnetic recording medium from individual recording tracks.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A magnetic recording and/or reproducing apparatus using a recording medium such as a rotary magnetic disc or drum, records a video signal or the like to form an annular recording track on the medium, and/or reproduces the thus recorded signal from the track. Proposals have been made to have such magnetic recording and/or reproducing devices utilize erasing contrivances capable of erasing recorded signals from individual recording tracks. Conventional erasing mechanisms of that type employ a recording or reproducing magnetic head or a magnetic head adapted solely for erasing, and delete signals by applying an AC or DC erasing signal to the head.
However, conventional erasing apparatuses have been unsatisfactory due to inadequate erasing efficiency, an excessively long erasing time required for each specific recording track, or to difficulty in erasing over a sufficient width to erase each recording track.